The present invention relates to portable fuel cells and more particularly, to start-up of portable fuel cells. Fuel cells convert electrochemical energy into electricity, typically by catalyzing hydrogen to split off electrons, conducting the electrons through the anode to an external circuit and reacting the hydrogen ions with oxygen ions that have been formed when oxygen is catalyzed.
Traditionally, fuel cells have been used for stationary power, automotive power or for space program applications. Since a single fuel cell typically produces a relatively small amount of energy, the fuel cell system generally has a stack of cells and support systems called Balance of Plant (BOP). The BOP systems have power-consuming components such as heaters and blowers to supply pressure. In order to startup a portable fuel cell system, the system needs to be provided with power until the fuel cell generates enough power to satisfy the BOP system needs. During the startup time, the power may be provided by a battery attached to the fuel cell. Thus, similar to the automobile system in which a car battery is used to supply energy to start the engine and is charged when the engine is running, the fuel cell needs auxiliary power to startup.
Though electric cars have been developed that utilize a power battery with secondary cells connected to the motor and an energy battery formed by fuel cells connected in parallel to the power battery via an energy battery control switch, such a hybrid system requires that the user obtain and maintain the power battery in order to operate the electric car.
Portable fuel cells need to be small enough and have a small enough weight to enable an ordinary person to carry them easily. Hence, it would be useful to have a portable fuel cell system that frees the operator from having to obtain a power battery separately and having to maintain the power battery.